A Real Ending
by darkgirl3
Summary: A different and bittersweet better ending than the third season finale. The third finale just had to be redone. This is for rjt040190 enjoy.


**AN: I own nothing if I did this would be how season finale ended with T/C not the writer's way because I have heard bad things but I will think positive. RJT040190 this is for you hope you like it better. And if it seems I do not like Bonnie it's because until she fixes her mistakes I can no longer stand her.**

**A Real Ending**

Everything was spinning out of control it seemed like life was coming undone. The life she had made with her husband of six months was going to be destroyed. How could it be that one being that was neither living nor dead could take her happy away? Caroline sat down wanting to cry because she couldn't think of nothing besides the fact Klaus was dead. Not only that but it seemed that most her friends, her husband, and herself would be next.

If it was true and Klaus made their blood line then they would be dead in less than an hour. She was not leaving Tyler even though he threatened turning into the wolf to get her to go. She sat down looking him dead in the eyes. "I'm dying too, I'll die right here with u then," she said, the wolf loved her too, it would not harm her.

"Go," Tyler tried to get her to go; he'd spent months turning at will to break that damn sire bond. Right now it was failing him though; watching Caroline cry and beg him not to turn was tearing him apart. He was half way into turning when sharp pain went through his entire body. This was real scream not the one he'd let out few minutes sooner to try get her to go.

Something was happening he could feel pain, but it was not his pain, somebody was trying to get into his body. He fought with everything he had because he knew who was trying to get inside. Klaus was not going to win again. The only solution he had was turning into the wolf.

Caroline was beside him quicker than he could let the second shout out holding him like she did every full moon before he'd had the option not to turn. His bones were breaking and Caroline watched as Tyler changed into the wolf. It was so fast this time, she assumed the two months of changing had done this.

Standing before her was the wolf that was also her husband because he was a part of Tyler. Six months married and it was still not known even to their best friends. They had their reasons one was Klaus it happened right before Tyler was turned. It had been so hard too; first year of marriage is the hardest they say. She defiantly believed that now.

So many lonely nights, so many tears shed because she watched as Tyler tried so hard back then to fight. He'd done everything to break that bond, until he did the only thing he could leave town. He turned over hundred times in the Appalachian Mountains just to be with her again. He'd left not even saying a word after her dad died. He'd wrote, left messages, called her, even visited on Valentine's Day.

The wolf looked up at her cocking its head not sure why it was here. Tyler always had control these days and he made sure unless he wanted him out he wasn't out. The wolf snarled, but it was behind Caroline that it was looking now, right at Bonnie.

"NO," Bonnie shouted looking at the wolf knowing that unless Tyler was in his regular vampire form she couldn't do the change. "Change back at once," she commanded. However, the wolf snarled more its eyes turning red as fire with the amber highlights disappearing completely.

"Tyler you cannot attack Bonnie," Caroline said looking between her husband and one of her best friends.

"Turn back now or you will kill all of us," Bonnie shouted before Tyler was charging at her, pouncing taking her down to the ground snarling his mouth an inch from her throat. He knew what she was doing; he wasn't stupid the second he heard Klaus' voice telling him to let him in he turned. The witch, who he thought was one his friends, just betrayed them all.

The wolf had her in a grip that Bonnie couldn't get out of, her hands were pinned and she knew if she spoke she would be bitten. Bonnie knew that Tyler wasn't stupid, but the wolf was smarter in figuring it out. Caroline was not sure what to do frozen in shock at two her friends like this.

"Tyler, do not do this," Caroline begged in tears watching as everything played out. There was nothing she could do because she couldn't risk being bitten without Klaus around now.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Elijah was going as fast as his sped would allow him to go, getting to where Caroline had gone. Klaus was a liar he did not make Damon and Stefan's line because Elijah had made Rose. He had taken a liking to Katherine yes, but he had loved Rose. He had turned her and Trevor both, of course he could compel them to forget since he was older.

Klaus had done it to try and get what he wanted, Elena. There was more to their family than anybody knew. Klaus might have been a hybrid, but he did not know who created the Salvatore line. Elijah took hold of Tyler in wolf form pulling him free of Bonnie. "Klaus did not make Caroline's line," he said not even having to worry about being bitten.

The wolf was trying to get free, but the hold was tighter than it could get free from. Tyler shifted back without even thinking about it. "What? Caroline's not going to die, but I will?" he asked wishing that he really could keep his pants like the hulk. It would be so much easier than shifting back naked.

"No, not if you're bond to another is stronger," Elijah said knowing that Tyler wouldn't think about Caroline, but another original.

"And be your bitch, oh hell no, I just got done being your brother's puppet," Tyler said before he was finally released from Elijah's grip. He grabbed pair pants from his bag in the corner putting them on. "I was not even myself, I about killed my WIFE," he shouted realizing that until now that had been a secret. The wife part at least because most everybody knew what had happened to Caroline.

"Not me, or any of us Tyler," Elijah tried to explain in the middle of Caroline shouting at Bonnie now. Caroline was starting to figure things out or at least putting some things together.

Caroline was really confused had Bonnie just tried to do something? Had her best friend just try and kill Tyler? "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Caroline shouted at Bonnie who was now standing, her fangs were bared and inches from Bonnie's face. "Did you just try and kill Tyler to save us because I'd rather die then be here without him," she said fresh tears streaming down her face.

"No," Bonnie tried to answer, but the no was all she got out before she had not only Caroline but a still pissed off Tyler in front of her. She really hadn't planned it to go like this, Tyler wasn't supposed to notice when she put Klaus' soul in his body. How the hell had he noticed what she was doing. Damn Caroline for showing up sooner than she was supposed to. She was so close to getting Klaus soul into his body.

"You were putting Klaus inside of me you bitch," Tyler said, he was done being the fucking puppet in this game. "You messed with the wrong person this time Bonnie Bennet," he said coldly, "You best forget my name and Caroline's too, or next time I won't let you go," it was the wolf talking not Tyler, but Bonnie knew that Tyler was pissed off too, but he wasn't this cold. Then again she had just tried to put Klaus in with him, it could be Tyler.

Caroline watched Tyler walk away, "We are no longer friends," she said to her once best friend, the one that sometimes she thought got her more than Elena, "Our friendship is over, I choose Tyler over you, I choose his wolf side over you," she wanted to cry it hurt so much right now, "I helped you with your mom, and now you do this, you try and put Klaus in my husband how dare you," with that Caroline walked away going as fast as she could after grabbing the two bags for her and Tyler.

She knew that this was the last time she'd see Bonnie, all she could do was hold to the memories she once had. The ones of their child hood growing up, the fun times. The times before vampires and werewolves, even witches existed. Back when they were all normal kids because she didn't know who trust any more.

Tyler was beside the truck waiting on Caroline when she got there he hugged her. "I'm sorry, I just want to go, leave and not look back," he couldn't take staying here any more. The last thing he thought he'd be doing was running away from home with his mom's permission. They only each had one person to keep them safe, each other.

The hardest part about leaving would be not knowing what would happen to his mom. He knew Caroline was close to her mom now, and that would hurt her too. This was the only option they had though, run, don't look back.

"I know, I want to stay and help Elena and them, but it's clear that Damon wants you dead, and now Bonnie's betrayed us," Caroline was hugging him with all her strength, "Mystic Falls is not our home anymore, we're being hunted, betrayed, and our parents need us to go to be safe," she added pulling out of the hug, but not all the way out his arms.

He gave her a half smile before kissing her showing her all the love he had for her now, and forever. She returned the kiss hoping he knew how much she loved him too.

"You are my love, now lets go before something else happens," he took the cell phone she had taking the memory chip out before he crushed both their phones. "For now we don't have contact with anybody," it was safer and Caroline nodded before she got in the truck moving over so he could get behind the wheel.

She looked at the cellar that had so many good and bad memories before Tyler drove the truck away. She laid her head on his shoulder letting more tears fall as he drove them out the woods on the road that lead out of town. His arm was safely around her, the warmth from it giving her comfort, the comfort that she needed.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Tyler watched the places go by in his windshield, The Mystic Grill, where he'd hung out so many times with his friends. The meals he'd had with his mom, even the nights he'd been there before his dad died. The school where he'd gone for the last three and half years, the football field he'd played on and won on. He had good memories, but they would only be a crutch if he leaned on them. He could afford to do that since he had to protect himself and Caroline now.

Caroline was the only person he needed now, because she was the only thing keeping him going. Their old life was gone to them because they couldn't come back, not here, things were beyond repair. Bonnie had betrayed them trying to put Klaus in his body, Alaric had sold them out to the council, and now he had to wonder why he hadn't died when Klaus did.

Klaus was dead that much Tyler was sure of because even though he broke the sire bond, he still had the blood in his veins. That faint hint of knowing Klaus was still alive, but he couldn't take orders any more. That faint hint was gone now, only the wolf was inside of his veins it seemed, but he could feel his fangs.

He'd left to get Damon and Stefan to help him when Klaus ordered him to get more blood bags. He helped save Elena's life and in the end it didn't matter. The last text he got before destroying their phones was form Jeremy.

The last words he saw before sending a text back telling Jeremy that they were being hunted by the council and had to leave, was that Elena was dead. Tyler wanted to go back so badly, but they couldn't. He passed the bridge knowing that Elena died there this time, and Matt almost died.

He thought about all the fun they'd had together as kids before things changed. The times he'd spent with Caroline hiding from his dad after he'd been drinking. Matt's house had been home for a month once after a fight with his dad. Caroline's couch had even sheltered him once too. It still hurt thinking about Elena's parents dying that night on this bridge. They had always been wonderful people, her mom had invited him over some nights just to eat.

He had been the first person Elena talked to after their death, the one that she finally broke down too. It hadn't been planned like that, but Jenna was with Jeremy trying to consol him. Elena had just left ending up at the bridge. He'd been driving by when he found her there just sitting at the bridge.

That was the past now, because the only thing he had now was Caroline and their love. His dad was gone, two years gone now and he'd never see him again. That was the one person he was glad he'd never see again besides Klaus. He'd lived in hell for seventeen years because of that man. The one thing that hurt the most was that Mason was gone too.

He remembered something that Mason had once told him. Being a man didn't mean being tough all the time. It meant being able to show that you weren't just cold as stone. Meant you could show somebody you really did need somebody. Caroline was his somebody, she was the one that helped him give Mason a proper burial.

Caroline was against his chest sleeping away now, exhaustion from crying so much had taken her over. Once things were settled where ever they went he'd tell her that Elena was gone. He'd tell her that Alaric was dead finally at peace as well, unless he became a ghost to stick by Jeremy. Their mom's did not even know where they were heading. All they knew was their kids would be safe even if they were no longer in charge of Mystic Falls.

Running the town had been Caroline's dream and Tyler had made up his mind back then he could run the council or be the sheriff, but he wouldn't be the Mayor. That was not a job he'd ever want in this life time or the other life time's that he was going to have. Right now running and hiding was all they had left to do. They only had one option now; staying away from Mystic Falls and staying away from the home that had kept them safe for so long.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC**

The night turned darker as the moon was covered by clouds and rain started to fall. Tyler had driven until he was too tired, parking the truck off of the road down into a thick patch of woods. Nobody could see the truck from there and he could sleep for a while. The rain so heavy even he couldn't see with his enhanced vision. Caroline snuggled closer to him dreaming about happier times, the times when she had two best friends and one secret best friend.

Tyler had been the secret best friend, the one that nobody knew she had. He always got her when nobody understood things. It had almost killed her seeing him with other girls, their hands all over him. Then those one night tramps he'd hooked up with at some college party they'd lucked out getting into. She had Tyler now though, and the rings they'd put on when they got in the truck proved it.

How their lives had come to this she still didn't understand it would always be a mystery. Katherine turning her, Tyler accidently killing Sarah, once again Katherine's fault. After that it was Jules that almost took him away from her. Then Klaus came into the picture after months of not having Tyler in her life the reunion ruined because of Klaus. This time they had won because Klaus was dead and they were alive. How Tyler was alive they didn't know and they'd left before Elijah could explain.

They would never know that when they married that any thing Klaus held in the sire bond if he died was lost. The day Tyler promised to honor, cherish, and be with Caroline till their dying day sealed them together. When he broke the sire bond, it made that connection even stronger. They would have each other and couldn't go back anytime soon, but they'd do anything to be with each other. That was all that mattered in the end.

No longer could they count on their friends or family to keep them safe. All they had was each other and that would be enough to get them through not knowing what was happening in the place they had loved for so long. Vampire and hybrid that was not who they were, they were Caroline and Tyler Lockwood. That was who they would be always, even if they had to change their identities and graduate from another high school.

They would find their way starting over they could only trust each other now. The only friends they once had no longer could help them. Lives lost, family and friendships destroyed all because of the supernatural. They'd have to make their own happily ever after once they found a place to set down some roots if they ever could stop running.

**The End**

**AN: I had to change the ending to the season finale. I know it's still sad, but at least Klaus really dead, they didn't die, and they got to leave town. **


End file.
